Kayan Muria
Federation Councilor for the Anjing Kera *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' The Anjing Kera are seen in the STB-600 game. *'Full name:' Kayan Muria *'Race:' Anjing Kera, a humanoid cross between a dog and a Capuchin monkey. *'Birthplace:' Kera Tempat *'Parents: Father:' Muria Tobin -- Transport official. Mother: Mesa Kayan *'Siblings:' Five, none named yet. *'Birthdate:' 2380 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.57m *'Weight:' 44kg *'Build:' Slight *'Marital status:' Unmated. She would really like to get started on that. *'Description:' Fred recently broken into individuals. Kayan is still seeking a sense of style. She has been showing up to meetings in the nude. *'Skin coloring:' Light tan where is shows, mainly the face, hands, feet, and crotch. *'Hair:' Gray-green. Hair covers most of her body. *'Routine Activities:' Speak for the Anjing Kera and relearn the art of being herself. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Kayan remembers all her time as Fred, she has the training required to be an Ambassador. Even if she was never so trained. This will take getting use to. *'Financial Status:' Decently well off. *'Group Affiliations:' The Federation, Starfleet, Kurr Association *'Personality:' Kayan finds herself a herself for the first time ever. She is inventing herself as she goes and having a blast doing it. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Explore the uniqueness of me and still get her job done. *'Physical/mental Problems:' A well experienced new person. Kayan is young enough that she has no life outside of being Fred. *'Enemies (And Why):' No enemies outside the generic enemies of the UFP. *'Special Abilities:' Telepathic with access to a racial forum like the All. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Fred is an Orla planet surveyor from the Kurr Association. Fred found a wonderful industrial age planet and a Rishian artifact at the same time. Poor Fred. Fred was encountered by Starbase 600 seeking protection from the monkey people that wanted to kill him. Shortly there after the monkey people arrived demanding that Fred be turned over for killing. Certain behavioral methodology caused Admiral Hailey to do a "wait a minute". Investigation proved that the monkey people were Kliges'chee type clients, and Fred was the comptroller. Fred underwent several months of mental therapy at Starbase 600 to help him cope with his new state. No one had a clue as how to reverse it. Fred is doing much better, and the Fredites are an instant feedback as to Fred's mood. Fred recently died releasing all the drones as individuals again. Captain Brett Tyson, the man on the spot, invented "The Party" as a means of keeping the former Freds focused enough to get through the crisis. Kayan is reveling in her new personhood and still focuses enough to be an Ambassador. The viewpoint of the Anjing Kera has not shifted. They remember everything from being Fred. *'Position:' The Anjing Kera want friends and as little drama as possible. They have a high degree of ethical sensibility. They will come out firmly against any breech of ethics for any reason. You do the right thing because it is the right thing to do. The Anjing Kera are pro Starfleet in every respect. They are also a critical watch-dog over anything Starfleet does. Because of the time as Fred, an Orla, they have the Kurr Association head and while not a formal part of that body identify with it culturally and ethically. They fall into the Haileyite camp. The Anjing Kera are far outside the globe. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek